1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prevention of theft of vehicles and in particular to anchoring wheels, axles or frames of vehicles to a land anchor to prevent their theft from parking places such as driveways, parking lots and motorcycle stands.
2. Relation To Prior Art
A wide variety of wheel-locking attachments are described in patent documents, in motor-vehicle literature and otherwise known to exist. None, however, are anchors which hold a vehicle wheel or other part of a vehicle to a surface anchor to prevent its theft or unauthorized movement in a manner taught by this invention. Most wheel-locking attachments are physical obstructions to wheel rotation or rotation-preventive connection of a wheel to a vehicle. With present vehicle carriers, existing locking systems are inadequate protection against theft of motor vehicles, particularly motorcycles.